


Satisfy Me

by AMNigma



Category: Love Stage!! & Back Stage!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Hung!Izumi, M/M, Mind Break, Praise Kink, slight plot with tons of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: An AU of Episode 3 where Shougo does not interfere.
Relationships: Ichijou Ryouma/Sena Izumi
Kudos: 43





	Satisfy Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission from Aster4Jaden from Tumblr so thank them, not me.

He grinned uncontrollably as he waited for the arrival of the youngest Sena. Things couldn’t have gone better for Ryouma, if he does say so himself. The story about the marble was a sham! His true objective is to see Izumi one more time and expel his feelings once and for all. He’ll erase the illusion that he’s held onto for ten years, then he’ll finally be able to move forward. 

There was a creaking of the door and the renowned actor stood up in haste. Ryouma checked his appearance on the TV screen as he heard the footsteps nearing. He immediately stopped himself from fixing his hair after realizing what it implied. The actor was here to dispel his feelings, not make a good impression! 

“Ryouma-san! I’m so sorry. There are cracks in your good luck charm now,” the voice was very familiar yet it came from a cute boy in drab clothes. Ryouma got confused. 

“Huh? I hear a voice, but where is he?” it was supposed to be an insult, but Ryouma couldn’t deny that he was expecting his Izumi to be more stylish. 

The blond boy in square glasses pointed at himself with one hand as he continued to hold the good luck charm on the other. “Um, I’m Izumi.”

Ryouma looked at Izumi’s attire once again before he screamed, “What? That’s impossible! Izumi isn’t a dweeby little kid like you.” 

There was a slightly irritated face on the boy’s expression and Ryouma slightly squirmed as Izumi spoke, “This is the real me, though.” 

“What? You liar! Impostor! Show me your face,” Ryouma shook the boy as he pulled the glasses from the blond’s face. It showed his Izumi. The one that had plagued his mind all these years. 

As he realized that the boy with him in the room was indeed the one he’d pined for for years, Ryouma sulked. He couldn’t believe that the person who had kept him going in the industry was actually one dweebly kid the whole time! Yet, even with that fact, he couldn’t deny that his heart skipped a bit the moment Ryouma saw Izumi’s bare face. 

His mind was resolute. He had to end this now, lest he suffer later. Ryouma walked towards Izumi and held the blond by the shoulders. 

“Please take your clothes off.” 

There was shock registered in Izumi’s face and Ryouma could understand, but there wasn’t any other way. 

“What!? What the hell are you saying?” Izumi ran from him, buy Ryouma caught the back of Izumi’s collar. 

“Shut up! Just strip already!” 

“No, you pervert!” 

Izumi ran as Ryouma followed him around the living room, stripping the boy from his clothes one at a time. 

“I only saw it for a second last time that’s why it didn’t work, so this time I’ll bur the fact that you’re a guy into my eyes!” Ryouma managed to strip Izumi to just his boxers and his shirt at this point. “I’ll sever these feelings I’ve had for ten whole years. Please let me disillusion myself!” He neared the boy’s body and stripped the boxers off as Ryouma pushed the blond down the soft sofa. 

“Alright, this should--” Ryouma couldn’t finish his sentence as his mouth watered at the sight of the large penis, stood up erect, right in front of him. 

He heard panting from Izumi. “Please,” the pretty boy asked with tears in his eyes and for a moment, Ryouma wondered if Izumi was actually violated. 

Ryouma flushed. He didn’t know he’d be this attracted to such a sight. He didn’t even know that someone of Izumi’s size could have such a huge dick! It was probably the size of his own forearm. He gave the cock a tentative lick, and Izumi moaned. 

Suddenly, Ryouma felt Izumi’s hand on the back of his head as his mouth was invaded by the huge cock. Ryouma felt his jaw crack, but the pain was alleviated by the musky smell of Izumi’s crotch. The actor felt amazing! The grip on his hair tightened as the cock was removed from his throat momentarily. Ryouma whined, but the dick immediately reentered, so he choked on the cock.

Cock, yes. Wonderful. The taste was amazing, he hollowed his cheeks and began to suck. His hands were on his own cock. He could feel his own dick releasing pre-cum. Ryouma could come on this. Just blowing Izumi Sena. Wouldn’t that me glorious? He wondered how Izumi’s cum would taste like? 

The thought excited him and Ryouma sloppily produced more saliva as he licked the underside of the cock while it continued to invade his mouth. The small pubic hair tickled his nose, and he hummed in satisfaction, sending vibrations to the dick he was gulping. 

“Good! Yes, that’s good, oh~”

Ryouma moved his head to feel Izumi petting his dark locks. The praise made him preen. He loved to be of use to his Izumi. His hair was pulled and now two hands were on the back of his head, pushing the cock deeper into his mouth. Ryouma came, overwhelmed with the pleasure he was receiving from his mouth. He cried in ecstasy as he felt himself grow sensitive. 

The renowned actor was in an all-time high and Izumi hadn’t cum yet. He wondered how it would taste? He _craved_ at the idea. Drinking Izumi’s cum seemed like a wonderful treat. Ryouma moaned just at the thought as he sucked harder at the head. His hands wrapped around the base of the cock to compensate for the rest of the cock he couldn’t suck. 

“Ah-” the blond boy yelped in pain and Ryouma realized that he was too much into it, he grazed his teeth. Ryouma felt terrible and wanted to compensate for his wrongdoing right away. 

Purring, he moved his hands to hold both of Izumi’s own hands. He placed one on top of his head and moved it in a ruffling movement and the other was clasped on the lower back of his nape to give Izumi deeper access to Ryouma’s mouth.

Ryouma knew that he started the petting on his own head, but the feeling of Izumi doing it on his own was nothing less than addicting. Ryouma felt himself on a cloud nine and his cock twitched, too. He wanted to touch himself but his hands were occupied by pleasuring Izumi’s cock and balls. 

He felt the grip on his nape tighten once more as the hand on the top of his head kept on ruffling his hair. Ryouma moaned and decided to grind himself on the sofa for some friction instead. He continued to suck and Izumi pushed him deeper into his cock until Ryouma’s nose was buried deep in his crotch. Ryouma couldn’t breathe, but he didn’t care. His mind blanked. 

~~

Izumi wanted more. He could rarely cum and the feeling of himself bubbling over was always uncommon, yet he was feeling it now, and he _needed_ to let it out. He’ll apologize to Ryouma later, but right now, his pleasure really needs to be tended. 

Holding the black locks on one hand as he petted the man's head on the other, Izumi pushed his cock into Ichijou Ryouma’s mouth in full. He felt the man’s nose buried on his skin and Ryouma’s eyes was looking up at him. Izumi looked away not wanting to see if Ryouma glared. He’ll deal with the repercussions later. 

“Ahh~” he put his feet on the sofa and pushed his ass up. Izumi pulled his ass down as he pushed Ryouma’s mouth away from his cock before immediately sheathing his cock with the mouth once again in one solid movement. 

“More,” he needed. He repeated the action multiple times, removing his dick from Ryouma’s mouth until only the head remains and immediately plunging into the man’s throat. 

Izumi heard groans and gagging sounds from Ryouma, but Izumi couldn’t care less, he was nearing his point. “Just a bit more, _please_.” It felt good. Too good. He’ll apologize for sure, but he won’t regret this. Ryouma’s mouth was extraordinary. 

He felt the cum leaving his dick and Izumi spilled it into Ryouma’s throat. Izumi slowly removed his spent cock as he continued to cum, the excesses spreading all over Ryouma’s face, on Izumi’s own belly and on their living room couch. 

“Ha~” he breathed heavily as he laid his whole body on the sofa. His dick was now soft and limp again, and he had Ryouma to thank. 

~~

Ryouma came down from the high with cum all over his face, and he was ecstatic! Izumi-sama’s cum was all over his face. He wanted to drink it all! Ryouma buried his head on Izumi-sama’s belly where a load of jizz was laying for him in feast. 

He licked the load and slurped the last ones falling to the sofa. Izumi-sama’s dick had grown soft. Ryouma felt a bit sad. He looked at his master’s face and saw that the boy was sleeping soundly with a smile. Ryouma was satisfied to make his master rest well. Ryouma positioned his body to lower himself to his master’s head. He couldn’t dare make his master feel inferior. 

Seeing his own unbuttoned jeans, he fixed himself and attempted to close his jeans right away only to see that his belly, filled with Izumi-sama’s cum, had expanded a little. No matter, he could always buy new clothes. The thought of his master’s cum in him was much more important. 

Ryouma laid his head on Izumi-sama’s crotch, breathing in the smell of sweat and sex, as he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. “Izumi-sama,” he purred as he fell asleep hugging his master’s lower half, burying his nose on the smell that is Izumi. 


End file.
